fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starstrike 14
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Starstrike 14! Thanks for your edit to the Music-Make Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:14, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Join guild HI we would be happy if you joined our guild Koma Inu. Your friend told us that you are now the owner of Mandi and thats great. We also have a chat on the app Kik to talk about our stories and guild events so if you would be interested Please let User:Lady Komainu or me know. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 01:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Btw I added Mandi to the Koma Inu guild and if you do decide to be part of the group chat you can contact User:Lady Komainu in kik by searching Lady_Komainu. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 01:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey starstrike!!! Glad your the owner of Mandi starstrike now! Thothology101 (talk) 19:09, September 8, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 Of course she can! Also, I don't know if you were aware that we are planning on holding a second s class trials after we finish the war arc. Will mandi or ceileen participate?Lady Komainu (talk) 00:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) s class trials start Just letting you know that the S Class Trials have started. The directions are posted for part 1 here, so start your story on a new page and write up until you find the riddle. I will then post the riddle for you to solve. Let me know if you have any questions! Lady Komainu (talk) 00:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mandi, it's Arthur! How've you been? Anyways, I'd be glad to inform you that you've made it into the second round of the S Class Trials! I will be your proctor for this exam, so just post the start whenever you can and we'll start working on it. You can read the details on this page and if there are any questions, feel free to ask! Best of luck, LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you would like Ceileen to do a mission with Quinn and Emilia. I stil haven't heard back from Emilia's author yet but just asking anyway. :) The Dragon Star (Talk) 17:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) hey mandi! I didnt know if you saw the announcement board, but would you want your character to participate in the Koma Inu guild tournament?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:24, December 31, 2015 (UTC)